Daily Life
by somaluna
Summary: Sharing a two bedroom appartment with another teenager has its ups and downs. But when your going out with the same person you live with...Well things get personal SOMA with a touch of TUSTAR and KIZ later in the story
1. Ice Skating

Daily Life

DISCLAIMER: I do not own soul eater

Soul POV

"Soul~"

I was woken up to a certain green eyed girl on this Saturday morning. I looked up at Maka.

"What?"

"I'm really board can we do something?" I looked up at the clock on the wall that said 11:30. I rubbed my ruby eyes.

"Like what?" I asked expecting to hear something like let's go to the library.

"Ice skating!" she said excitedly. I was surprised, Maka usually prefers quiet places.

"Um sure…" I got up slowly and then looked at my girlfriend. She was wearing a blue turtle neck with a black skirt and grey leggings. As always she looked adorable. She kissed the side my face near my ear and then she walked out. I quickly threw on some jeans a band T-shirt and some all black converse's. I walked out to see Maka singing to Christmas music and wearing a Christmas apron while setting two plates of waffles on the table. She was singing home for the holidays. I love it when she sings because she gets so into the music and sways her hips to music and taps her foot. I wait till the song ends before walking into the room. "Hey princess, how are you this fine morning?" I asked pulling her hair.

"Morning sharky, I'm fine I guess." She respond, then sat down across from me a the table. "I saw a flyer about a winter wonder land in Death City park, and since we never really been on a real date I thought it might be fun!" She smiled at me and I returned the action.

"Alright lets go!" I said as I walked over to the coat closet and grabbed my jacket, Maka followed suit.

~AT THE PARK~&~MAKA POV~

"Wow, this is amazing!" I said looking around me. There before me was more lights, inflatables, and christmas decorations I had ever seen.

"Ya its pretty cool" Soul said, then I grabbed his hand quickly and then left go right after.

"Ahh sorry…" I apologize for my action. He grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"It's okay, I mean we are a couple now" he said with a smile. I just smiled back we walk toward the sign that said _Ice Rink. _Alright let me go get the skates and you just stay there okay?" Soul gestured to a bench near us.

"Alright, size 6," I said

"Oh ya, thanks be right back," He walked away, and I waked to the bench. I thought about how me and Soul just started dating about a month ago but I love him so much. I started liking him after we fought Crona for the first time. He risked his life for me, and nobody has ever treated me like a princess. The other day Soul and I were watching a movie and after it finished I asked him to carry me to my room and he did, and just because I asked!

"Hey princess can I help you with your skates? I pulled out my trance when Soul started untying my shoes. He slid off my converse's and pulled and laced up the skates.

"Thanks" I watched him put on his skates and then he stood up.

"Ready my princess?" He reached out for my hand and I took it. I got up only to fall into Souls chest.

"Balancing on these are hard!" I said in my defence. He smirked.

"My princess it already throwing herself at me?"

"Shut up!" I said playfully slapping his arm. He helped me walk to the ice.

"Maka I don't want you fall so hold my hand the whole time okay?"

"Fine" I said like I minded. we got on the ice and I admittedly felt guilty, because everyone stared at me and looked at me funny. They probably thought that Soul was too good for me. I let go of Souls hand and admittedly remembered why I agreed to hold him in the first place. "Ahhh!" I screamed as my head and rest of my body hit the ice...hard. "Owww…" I said as I rubbed my head.

"Maka! I told you not to let go! Are you okay?

"Yeah I'm fine" I said as I got up and then I fell down again. Soul picked me up in his arms. "Hey what are you doing?" He walked to the exit and set me down on the bench and looked at me.

"Maka what is bothering you don't try to lie it will not work on me"

"You already know what's bothering me!" I said and crossed my arms across my chest. He sighed and looked at me

"The Maka Albarn I know and love will never let what other people think get her down,"

"Well the Soul Evans I know and love will never act so uncool or anyone but me," I smile and I pulled him into a kiss.

"Ahh thats the Maka I love!" I smiled and walked out on the ice with my boyfriend.

"Thank you Soul...for everything" I said thinking of our battle with Crona and us here and now, meaning my thanks for everything he has ever done for me.

"Anytime Princess"

Author Note

HEY GUYS! I know i haven't posted a story in a while but I'm planning on sticking to this story for a while. PLEASE REVIEW! Favorite and follow! I will be updating every few days! BYE! ~somaluna


	2. Christmas Preperations

Christmas Preparations

DISCLAIMER~I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Maka POV

I was sitting on the couch reading when Soul came in and sat next to me.

"Hey princess,"

"Yea.." I said blushing a little at the nickname he gave me

"I need to go shopping so I will be back later," He got up and was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Soul wait!" I called out.

"Yea," he said in a bored voice.

"Umm" I looked down at my hands and asked "Can I come with you?" He walked over to the couch and picked me up bridal style. "Hey! What are you-"

"You wanted to come with me right?" He said with a smirk

"Fine…"

~At the store Soul POV~

"Umm Soul why are we in a grocery store?" Maka asked with a look of confusion.

"Maka remember that we are going to be at Gallows manner for Christmas Eve dinner?"

"Ahhh! I totally forgot we had to make a desert! Soul you are a life saver! I owe you!"

"No Problem, besides we are represented together" I leaned down and whispered in her ear "But since you think you think you owe me one Ill take it and save it for later" I said with a smirk, and she cringed

"Okay so lets get some cookies and the stuff to make…" maka turned scarlet I looked back to see some sick old guy with his hand up her skirt!

"Fuck you perv! I kicked the guy in the crotch and then lifted him by the collar and said "You mess with my girlfriend ever again and I will literally kill you! HEAR ME BASTARD! get lost…" the man crawled away crying. I looked at Maka she was blushing redder than my eyes. I just grabbed her hand and started walking to the bakery section with her.

"Thank you my prince charming" Maka kissed me on the cheek. I blushed

"Anytime princess" I said we picked out the ingredients to cookies and peppermint bark. I dont think I let go of Maka's hand once until we got back on the motorcycle. Before I could drive off I felt a warm kiss pressed against the back of my neck and I blushed like crazy knowing Maka was doing the same.

~Outside the apartment Maka POV~

As soon as Soul parked his bike I made a mad dash for the door of the apartment.

"Oh no you don't" he called out I had the groceries in my arms and couldn't get the keys out in time. He picked me up and carried me inside the apartment. He told me to drop the groceries, I did as told. He carried me to the couch and laid me down. He trapped me by putting his hand on either sides of my body. I breathed hard knowing what was going to happen. He first pulled my hair out of their pigtails Then he nuzzled his face into my neck and pressed a few sweet soft kisses on my collar bone. I let out a small moan. he smirked and lifted up my shirt a little, and started running his hand up and down my side. Then he leaned down and looked into my eyes, and I couldn't wait. I leaded up to press on long kiss on this mouth. I fell back on the couch and said

"Do I still owe you?" he smirked and pressed his lips against mine and kissed me with great passion.

"I think we are good now"

Author note~

HEY! So I'm sorry but I will not be updating this story until after Christmas. But I will write a chapter when its christmas in the story. PLEASE REVIEW~I'm always looking for feedback! If you Favorite or follow I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much for reading it really means the world to me that someone wants to read my writing!

BYE! ~Somaluna


	3. Merry Christmas Princess

Merry Christmas

~MAKA POV~

It was the day that everyone was excited for...Christmas! When I say everyone I of course include myself. I was baking Christmas cookies in my Santa apron when Soul chirped that he needed me.

"What is it Soul?" I asked peeking my head inside his bed room

"Maka come here…" he said waving a hand at me to come to him

"Why?" I asked edging closer to him on the bed. When I was two feet away his hand shot up and grabbed me by the waist and brought my body next to his on the bed.

"Merry Christmas" he said kissing my cheek and cuddling me into his bare chest.

"Merry Christmas but we need to get read we are going to Kid's place in an hour and we are both in our pajamas still!"

"Maka don't go you're so warm and squishy~" he sang

"MAKA CHOP!"

"AH WHAT THE HELL MAKA?"

"Soul! Dont call me squishy! Rude…" I removed myself from his grasp and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I was about to turn off the water when Soul walked in and started talking to me thru the curtain.

"Maka-"

"Soul get out! I'm taking a freaking shower!"

"Can I pop the cookie trays in the oven?"

"Oh I forgot! Yes please do!"

"Okay I will and don't use all the hot water!"

"Fine" I said with a sigh as I heard the bathroom door close. I turned off the water and wrapped myself up in a towel. I walked out the door to my room and called to Soul.

"Thanks Soul!" I locked the door of my room to eliminate further disruptions. I put on the dress that Liz and Tsubaki made me buy when we were holiday shopping. Its was a long sleeve green dress that came up to a little above the knee. It was a tight at the top and showed of the little curves I had and flared out at the waist. The sleeves were lacy and let my ivory skin peek out while still being covered. I loved the dress. I blew dried my hair and left it down with a little red rose barrett pulling back some lose fly aways. I slipped on some black wedges. I looked in the mirror. I looked good! I checked the clock. 20 mins till we had to be at Kid's. I walked out of my room and over to Soul's.

"Are you ready?" I popped my head into his room.

"Yeah I…" He trailed off and walked over to me and put his hand around my waist. "My princess you look stunning…" I blushed and smiled at my partner.

"Well you look nice yourself," Soul was in a button down green shirt (the same color of my dress) and black jeans with black converse. He even had his shirt tucked in. He pressed a kiss on my lips. I wasn't satisfied. I pushed my lips up to his and kissed him like it was the last time. When I broke the kiss he gawked at me. "What…" I asked with cherry cheeks

"Who taught you how to kiss like that?" he asked. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't need lessons in something like kissing!" Soul smirked

"Ohh so your a prodigy in kissing as well as school?" I blushed and walked away. I took out the cookies and they were perfect. I shoved them on a plated and walked towards the door.

"Grab the peppermint bark Soul!" I called out while putting my new leather jacket Soul gave me. Soul and I exchanged gifts last night. I got him a ukulele that he mentioned he would like to try. He got me a new leather jacket and some yarn because last time when I was crocheting a hat for him Blair started playing with the yarn ball and made a big mess.

"Okay let go," Soul called as he walked out the door, I followed him grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?" Soul asked

"Nothing, can I just hold your hand?" I asked with a blush

"Um...Sure" We remained in our silence until we rang the doorbell at Gallows Manner. Tsubaki greeted us at the door

"Merry Christmas Soul and Maka" Tsubaki said with her signature smile.

"Merry Christmas Tsu!" I said and gave Tsubaki a big hug. We all came inside and Patti made a huge scene on showing of the push girafe Santa brought her. We all spent dinner eating laughing their heads off.

"Alright time for the secret Santa!" Liz spoke. Everyone walked toward the symmetrically tree. Soul got a vinyl from Tsubaki.

"Thanks Tsubaki! I love this album how did you know?"

"A little phone call to Maka was all it took," Soul turned and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks princess." Tsubaki got a collection of lotions and soaps from Patti.

"Thank Patti this is so nice!"

"No Problem help pick it out!" Tsubai smiled at her friend.

"Thank you !" Patti got a deluxe coloring book from me.

"Woah Maka there are so many pictures in here thank you!" I gave a smile to Patti

"Make sure you share it with !" Patti nodded still bewildered by her gift. I got a box of teas from africa with a mug with constellations on it from Kid.

"Maka I wanted to let you know it took a lot out of me to let you have such an asymmetrical mug, but you deserve it!"

"Thank you Kid I like it a lot!" I smiled and gave Kid a hug. Kid got bleaching kit from Black Star.

"You can beach the lines on the other side of your hair!"

"THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVER!" Black Star just laugh like an idiot. Black Star got a watch from Liz.

"Woah this is so nice Liz! Definity god worthy!"

"I have an eye for fashion" Liz bossed. Soul gave Liz a phone case with a new perfume

"Soul this is really nice thank you!" Soul shrugged

"To be honest Maka helped me pick it out" Liz smiled and gave Maka a hug. Everyone one was engrossed in their present no one saw me drift into the hallway. I carried a black box with a white ribbon and bow on it. I walked to the office area I knew Lord Death worked in. I knocked on the door.

"Come in~" Lord Death sang, and I laughed.

"Hello Lord Death Merry Christmas!" I said

"Hello Maka Merry Christmas how can I help you?"

"I got you a present I know you need to work thru the holidays so I put together a Little care package for you,"

"Oh Maka how kind thank you" He opened the box to reveal instant coffee, a couple CD's, and a 2 foot long candy cane. "Ahh Maka this is so sweet thank you!" Lord Death gave me a hug.

"Well I better get back with the others good bye Lord Death!"

"Bye Maka Merry Christmas," I waked out of the room shut the door and was lifted off my feet.

"Hey princess"

"What do you want Soul?" He whispered in my ear

"All I want for Christmas is you~" I sighed

"Carry me where you want to be…" I melted in his arms as he carried me bridal style to an arch way.

"What?" I asked. He pointed above to the little green plant mocking me.

"Mistletoe" He smirked

"Fine" I said, and Soul and I shared a Christmas kiss

~Author Note~

Hi guy! I know this chapter is late but better late than never right? I want to say a big thank you if you favorited or followed or reviewed! I'm having tons of fun writing this fic but tell me if I should continue!

~somaluna


	4. Maka Sick?

~I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER~

~Maka POV~

I woke up at 10:00 this morning. I got up and fell flat on my face. I had the worst headache. I got up and I felt dizzy...BAM! I hit the floor again. I was in so much pain, now my whole body ached. I mustered up enough strength and pushed myself off the floor...I fell again. But this time it wasn't into the cold floor. It was into a warm chest. I looked up into Soul's eyes

"Princess you okay?" He asked

"Soul...I don't feel good at all" I rested my head against his chest. "I feel like shit…" His hand touched my forehead.

"Damn you're pretty warm!" He picked me up and carried me to the living room. "Okay Maka tell me what hurts" He said as he gently laid me down on the couch.

"Well my body can't hold me up so I guess I'm a bit weak...I have a bit of a runny nose ...my throat is kind of scratchy...I think thats it" Just then I sneezed a couple times. "Soul~"

"Yeah princess" I had my hand over my nose as I said

"Umm I need a tissue…." He returned seconds later with a box of tissues in his hands.

"Here umm I'll be right back I need to make a call…"

~Soul's POV~

I scrambled to my phone and dial Tsubaki and Black Stars number.

"Hello?" came Tsubaki's voice.

"Hey Tsubaki its Soul, Maka is sick here I think she has some kind of cold or sore throat" Tsubaki understood the situation admittedly.

"Give her 2 tylenols with water, then make her chicken soup with lemon tea with lots of honey, and make sure she has plenty of blankets and pillows."

"Thanks Tsu, Ill text you if anything comes up."

"Okay keep me posted good luck!" She said I put my phone in my pocket and walked to the medicine cabinet. I found the tylenols easily thanks to maka organising it. I popped out two pills into my hand and walked to get the water. When I went to give Maka the pills she was on the floor.

"Maka why did you try to get up?"

"I had to go to the bathroom…" I looked at her, and she looked miserable…I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and propped her up on the counter next to the sink.

"Maka I know this is awkward and everything but do you think you can use the bathroom on your own?" She looked down at her feet and blushed and nodded her head no. "Okay well lemme get you down from the sink and I will help you but you can't chop me."

"Okay…" I helped her pull down her shorts and panties and set her down and let her do what she need to do. Thank death she could wipe herself! I pulled her panties then looked up at her.

"Tsubaki told me that you need to be warm so I'm going to get you some warmer clothes okay?"

"Alright" she said tiredly. I walked back with flannel pajama pants, a long sleeve DWMA shirt and fuzzy socks. I slided off her shorts and pulled up the pants. Next I had to take off her shirt and it took everything in me not to get a nosebleed. It kind of hit me that I was dressing my girlfriend and that she was only in pants and a bra at the moment. I quickly pulled the shirt over her head and she slipped her arms through the holes. I slid the socks on her feet and picked her up I bent down to let her wash her hands. I walked over to the couch and resumed to give her the pills she took them and soon fell asleep. I made the chicken soup easily and warmed the water for tea. I walked over to Maka on the couch and looked at her adorable face. She had huge under eye bags.

"Maka~" I rubbed her shoulder a little. She woke up and ate her soup and drank her tea in silence. "Maka I've made a decision…"

"What is it?" She asked sipping her tea

"You're not going to school tomorrow."

**~Author Note~**

**Hey guys! I wanted to update before my school started so here ya go. I also have recently read some amazing stories. Two of these stories I feel in love with and you guys need to read these! Soma sickness! they are called Maka'a Accident & In Sickness And In Health! They are both written by Anonymous Secret. This person has some writing talent you guys should totally check her out! Dont forget to review favorite and follow! **

**~Somaluna**

**PS I have a anime instagram so if you wanna follow its called chibi_kisses :***


	5. The Morning Of Lovers

**~I do not own Soul Eater or any of its charters~**

_~Souls POV~_

I woke up this morning and it was fucking freezing.

"MAKA!" I yelled loudly

"Yeah S-Soul" She said peeking her head in my room. I gestured for her to come lay down next to me. She walked over and snuggled into me.

"Is our heating broken or something?"

"I-I think so i already called the guy downstairs and he s-said it will be out for the next few d-days" she said teeth chattering. I planted sweet soft kisses all over her neck. "Soul"

"Mhm" I asked still kissing her

"I'm going to call Liz and ask if we can stay at Gallows manner for a few days."

"Okay thats probably a good idea" I looked down and saw that Maka was only in a tank top and flannel pajama pants. "Hold up" I jump out of bed and grabbed a sweater from my drawer and tossed it to her. "You're going to catch a cold again"

"Oh um thanks" she pulled it on fast. She got up and walked other to me and pecked my lips and wrapped her arms around me. "Soul I'm really cold"

"I know, if you want I can make this really hot in here…" She slapped my arm playfully and walked out to call Liz. I walked out and grabbed my jacket from the coat closet and slipped it on. Maka walked into the room.

"They have an extra room we can have for the next few days until our heating gets fixed"

"Cool lets go pack so stuff" We walked to our room and each came back with one bag in hand(and out of pajamas).

"Ready?"

"Yeah lets get out of here"

_~Maka POV~_

As we walked up the stairs to Gallows manner I remember what Liz told me on the phone.

"Oh Soul I forgot to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Liz told me that she is now officially going out with Kid so give them space"

"Really? Its about time."

"Yeah I'm happy for them" I said as I knocked on the door eight time of course.

"Hey Soul Maka how are you guys?" Liz asked opening the door.

"A little on the chilly side but good all and all" Soul answered.

"Ill put on some water for tea, meanwhile you guys probably wanna see your room."

"Yes that would be nice." I said

"You guys probably wanna be in the same room but do you want one bed or two?"

"One bed is fine" I answer quickly, and Soul raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay but don't forget to use protection" Liz said with a smirk. I blushed

"Same to you and Kid" Soul said, and now it was Liz who turn red.

"Anyway here is your room" Liz said gesturing to a door. We walked in and looked around the beautifully symmetrical room. It had a large king size bed on with a nightstand on either side. "Bathroom is over there and the other door is a closet" Liz said "I'll give you some time to settle in" Liz walked out.

"Finally" Soul said and threw his bad on the floor and pulled me onto the bed.

"Soul what are you-" he cut me off by pressing his mouth on mine. I wrapped my fingers in his hair. Before I knew it his tongue what slipping into my mouth. I unzipped his coat and he did the same to me, and we found our way out of our coats without breaking our connection. I let his hands got up my shirt and explore my body. He mouth found its way to my neck and I just let out a moan. Then it hit me that Liz would be up any minute. "Soul" I said sternly

"What is it princess?"

"Liz is going to come in any minute and I don't wanna her catching us doing this." He sat up and gasped. "What is it? Soul don't tell me that you-" I bolted up and ran to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I was now sporting a hickey on my neck "Soul! Your not aloud to kiss me till this goes away!" I said gesturing to my new friend.

"Maka that freaking torcher!" he said pouting.

"Too bad!" I walked out and walked toward the kitchen only to see Kid pressing Liz against the fridge and them making out as well.

"Maka~" Soul said walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "If Kid gets to do it to Liz I wanna do it to you!" Soul pouted.

"Well you lost the privilege as soon and you gave me a hickey" By this time Liz and Kid acknowledged our presents.

"Um I'm going to need a little more time before the tea will be ready…" Liz trained off

"Hey Soul I got some new video game wanna come play?" Asked Kid

"Sure" Soul said and the boys left

"Well,well,well Albarn…" Liz said

"Yeah yeah I know Soul and I made out a little up stairs"

"No kidding" She laughed "Anyway let make some tea"

"Alright" I said. All four of us spent the day inside watching movies and arguing about Souls hair always being so asymmetrical. Until there was a sudden knock on the door.

**~Author note~**

**I know this chapter was kind of short but there will be an update soon(hopefully) I get the motivation to write from your reviews so if you want updates more often try reviewing! Im ALWAYS looking for feedback on my work. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Somaluna**


	6. A California Trip Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

_~Maka POV~_

"Ill get it!" I said jumping from my spot on the couch. I walked to door and flung it open.

"MAKA? What are you doing here?!" said the perky little Thompson sister.

"Hey Patti the heating in our apartment broke so Soul and I will be staying here for the next few days."

"Well that saved me a phone call!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lord Death just sent me to get you,Soul,Kid and Liz, we all have a mission.

"Really? Where?" Patti looked like she was about to explode with excitement.

"CALIFORNIA!"

~X~

"So what kind of kishen are we hunting down?" Soul asked

"Lord Death described it as human looking by day and monster looking by night. He also said that most of the victims are people selling items on the boardwalk" Patti said

"Well we should probably ask around the boardwalk and see what people know about it" Kid said applying sunscreen to his face.

"Um...Maka and I will go and check in at hotel okay we will call you guys later" Liz said pushing me into the direction of our hotel.

"Thanks Liz" I said while pulling out my phone. I asked Siri where the closest pharmacy was. Liz and I arrived quickly and grabbed concealer to cover my...issue, paid, and left for the hotel.

~X~

"Damn Liz, you're good at this stuff" I said as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks! Anyway next time I wanna see Soul rocking a hickey" Liz chuckled, I blushed.

"Well we sould called the boys and Patti" I said reaching for my phone. Liz grabbed my phone and pulled it away from me.

"Girl we never get away from those boys, I mean we live with them! You and me and going to go out on the boardwalk and have a good time!"

"Fine" I said

~X~

By the time me and Liz walked out the building we had already given two guys nosebleeds(Although I think they were really look more at Liz) I was wearing a pink lace crop top with high waisted jean shorts and a black converse. Liz on the other hand was wearing a black strapless bandeau top with a neon green skater skirt with a straw fedora and white vans. I was actually enjoying myself with Liz. I pointed to the vender selling sunglasses.

"Lets buy some!" we walked over to the stand, and we were greeted warmly by an older looking man with dark glasses on.

"Hello Ladies my I interest you with some shades?"

"Yeah we need something to complete our outfits" Liz said the man chuckled.

"Well fell free to pick out something you like." It was just then I remembered what we were there for.

"Um Sir, My name is Maka and this is Liz"

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Eddie and I've been selling glasses on this beach for many years"

"Have you heard about the monster who has been killing venders of this boardwalk?"

"Oh yes I knew most of the victims very well"

"Why are you still selling here if you know the risk"

"Well I've been selling here for a long time and I'm not going to stop now!"

"I bet business has been pretty good since there aren't a lot of people selling items over here lately"

"You could say that"

"How much?" Liz said setting down two pair of sunglasses.

"For you girls on the house"

"Cool Thanks" Liz said sliding on here shades

"No problem, See you girls later,Oh and dont forget to tell your friends!" He said waving to us as we walked away.

"He was nice" Liz said

"Yeh but something in his soul wavelength was a little...off, anyway I'm sure it's nothing." I said

"Lets call the boys now, I wanna make Kid get a nosebleed!" I laughed as I grabbed my phone from my pocket. I called the boys and told them to meet us at a pizza place next door to the hotel. Liz and walked to the place and when the boys were in eye shot both their jaws dropped in unison. Soul admittedly shoved his fingers up his nose. Kid was on the floor a pool of blood surrounding him. Liz and I laughed and gave each other a high five.

~X~

After dinner the 5 of us took a walk on the boardwalk. Soul and I where walking fingers entwined with one another. I was very happy, and I wanted wanted Soul to know. I stopped walking and looked up into my partner's eyes.

"Something wrong princess?" Soul asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Soul I...I love you so much and I'm always happy when I'm with you especially now, I mean words can describe how happy I am because I here with you right now." I said looking down at my feet. Soul tilted my head up to look at him.

"Well if we are going to confess our true feelings, Maka...I love the fact that every morning I can wake up and know that you will be there for me. You bring out all the uncoolness in me and I happy that you love me as much as I love you." I felt my eyes warm with tears as I heard the words "Can I please kiss you?" I nodded as I felt an arm wrap around my back. I looked up into Souls eyes. I kept leaning in till the point where I could feel the warmth from his face. Then I heard someone scream bloody murder.

**Author Note~**

**Cliff hanger...yeah I know I suck. I will probably be updating more but the chapters will be shorter. I want to thank all the reviewers! Reviews make my day! Favorite,follow and review! BYE! **

**PS follow chibi_kisses on instgram (Its really me)**


	7. A California Trip Part 2

**I do not own Soul Eater…**

**~Maka's POV~**

"Shit," Soul said pulling away from me. "The kishin is already on the loose!" He grabbed my hand and we both took off running at top speed.

"Soul transform now!" I said

"Right!" I felt Soul's warm hand disappear and in its place was a silver handle. I looked up to see that the Kishin had the body of a human and was dark red with black eyes. It had short stubby horns and it almost looked like someone tried to cut them off. It was bigger than a human but smaller than a building.

"It looks like a demon to me" Soul said. When I was closer I saw that 2 street venders were already dead pools of blood surrounding their limp bodies and, another one was fighting back the monster with umbrellas he was selling.

"Somebody please help me!" the man screamed. I charged forward stabbing the kishin in the side of it's body with the end of the handle while I stated my catchphrase.

"You! Kishin of the boardwalk you're murdering days are over your soul is mine!" The kishin turned to face me while the man with the umbrella ran away. He lunged forward at me but I was too fast for him, sprinting back wards while using Soul to bounce my self up into the air. When I returned to the ground I took a stab at it's body and cut through the skin near his rib. It howled in pain clutching its side. Then I recognized the Kishins soul wavelength. I had encountered it earlier in the day! I recalled labeling this soul wavelength as "off". Then I came to the realization that this wasn't a 100% Kishen soul, it was half human half kishen!

"Soul we need to use genie hunter!" I said

"What! Why?" Soul responded

"It's not a Kishin yet! We can still save him!"

"Okay if you say so princess" He said with his signature smirk

"Let's go soul resonance!" We screamed in unison.

"The sythmiester skill I've inherited by my mother" I started to say as Soul's blade began to change color and glow "GENIE HUNTER!" I finished as the blade tripled in size. I quickly stabbed at it's body with the blade and as I pulled back I saw the body glow. The body of changed from a demon like from back into the street vendor selling sunglasses. Before he could run away Kid, Liz, and Patty surrounded him.

"So Eddie, why did ya do it?" Liz asked. Eddie looked at his feet as he said

"Business once was very good here but lately its been pretty bad because all these new fancy shops have been opening up!"

"How did you have demon blood in you?"

"A long time ago a witch named Medusa injected me with black blood and told me it would make me stronger. She wanted me to be her slave but I ran away before she could put any of her snakes in my body."

"How did the black blood turn you into a demon?" I asked

"Whenever you have black blood you also have a little demon, Over time the more I used the black blood the bigger the demon became, till eventually I was a demon by night and normal me all day."

"Well I understand where your coming from but, also you need to realize that you've killed many people. The police will be here shortly then they will be taking you back to the station for questioning."

"I-I understand" He said glumly

"Yah! We caught the bad guy!" Patty said happily

"Yeah but I think we should all go for a midnight dip" Soul said grabbing my waist and kissing my bare shoulder

"Hey thats sounds pretty good right now Liz," Kid said grabbing Liz hand. Both me and Liz shared a small blush.

"Sure lets just get to the hotel," I said

~X~

**~Maka's POV (yeah I know I should try some other POV's)~**

All thought flirting is a foreign concept for me I enjoy doing it with Soul because of his reaction.

"I loved the fact that I gave you two nosebleeds in one day babe" I said to Soul pressing my small breasts up onto his bare chest.

"Cool guys are fine with hot girls in swimsuits" He said taking a deep breath. He looked at me long and hard I started to feel a little self conscious about my figure. I was wearing a pink and white polka dot bikini top and on the bottom a black ruffle swimming skirt. A lot of skin I wasn't very confident showing off but I didn't have a swimsuit so Liz brought an extra...But unfortunately is was a little revealing for my taste.

"Um I think I will stay here" I said walking into our hotel room.

"Hell no!" He said picking me up and carrying me bridal style down the stairs, though the lobby and into the pool area jumping in with me! I threw my arms around his neck and started laughing like crazy...only I was underwater so I basically started choking. Soul saw me choking and rush to get me above water. "Maka!" He screamed as kept choking he took his fist and pressed it to my stomach and pushed up to my chest. I felt water release from my throat.

"Thanks"

"Oh shit I'm so sorry Maka" He said hugging me tightly

"Soul its fine," I said wraping my arms around him "I mean you saved me in the end so dont worry about it" I kissed his cheek. "Come on lets enjoy the time together!" I said grabing his hand. I pulled him over to the pool and we jumped in together. But for the rest of the trip Soul just seemed a little…"Off"

**~Author note~**

**Hey my fellow Soma lovers! I just wanted to give you a heads up that next chapter I'm going to be answering some reviewers questions and commenting on their reviews! Please feel free to review with future chapter ideas or reactions to my fic! Thank you so much for reading it really means a lot, lately I've been battling a lot of depression and anger issues. Fanfiction is the place where I can be myself and put my creativity on display! Its helped me with my confidence levels and my writing styles! Thank you for being my audience...It means the world!**

**~Somaluna**


	8. Valentines Day

**I do not own Soul Eater **

**~Maka POV~**

The rest of the trip was spent with Soul following me everywhere and making sure I was save. When I say he was over protective I mean it! I was not alone for a minute during the trip. When we got home he started being a lot nicer too. He offered to help with dinner, and cleaned the bathroom without being asked to. I liked that her was helping and everything but I also missed my sarcastic cool guy. He was also spending a lot of time alone in his room doing who knows what.

"Soul!" I yelled

"Yeah?" He said from his room

"Can you come here?"

"Sure hold up" In a few seconds he walked over to the couch I was sitting on in his sweat pants and an old Blink 182 T-shirt. "Whats up?"

"Can we just talk a little, I'm lonely" He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry princess...I'm just preparing for tomorrow" He said into my ash blond hair

"Oh whats tomorrow?" I said surprised. He repositioned my body so I could face him.

"Are you serious?"

"No I'm Maka" I said with a giggle. Soul just rolled his eyes

"Its Valentines Day you idiot!" I knew he said it but I didn't comprehend it.

"Um...You're joking right?" I said

"Nope is february 13th"

"On a totally unrelated topic...what do you want for valentines day?"

"All I want is for you to meet me at 7 pm tomorrow in front of the academy, and wear something formal, no combat boots.

"Um okay will do" I said cuddling against him.

~O~

"Holy…" Soul started to say but drifted off when he saw me in my dress.

"Okay so you do like it, I was worried to was too formal" i said looking down at my dress. It was silver and strapless. It was tight up to my waist then flared out. It went down to my ankles. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand, and kissed his cheek. "Um...you do like it right?" I asked making sure my assumptions were correct. He turned to face me, my heart beat faster. He put a hand on my cheek as he leaned in and give me a passionate loving kiss on my lips. When he broke away the warmth of his mouth lingered on my lips, and I touched them happily.

"You look beautiful princess" He said, I blushed. He grabbed my hand and said "Lets go out to dinner"

~O~

"Reservation for Evans" Soul said to the waiter

"Please follow me sir" the waiter said. He lead us to a table in a little closed off nook.

"Wow Soul…" I looked around and noticed the room had been decorated to look like the black room.

"Please Maka have a seat, tonight you are my queen" He said pulling out my chair.

"Okay what have you done with my Soul?" I asked, he chuckled.

"Oh Maka...you have no idea what I have instore for you tonight!" Soul said rubbing his hands together with a sly grin.

"It better not include giving me a hickey…" I said putting my napkin in my lap

"Well Maka you just screwed up part 3 of the plan!" He said jokingly...I think. We ate our dinner peacefully and enjoy eachothers company. We were walking out of the restaurant hand in hand.

"So prince charming where we going now?"

"You'll see when we get there" Soul and I walked down the streets of death city fingers entwined. The city was lit up with many bright lights, it made up for not being able to see the stars. We walked in comfortable silence until we reached death theater. Soul opened the door and started talking to the receptionist. "I have a room reservation under the name Evans" He said very naturally

"Right this way Mr. & " I blushed and I was waiting for Soul to correct her.

"Thank you" He said I was a little surprised he didn't tell her that we weren't married but I just shooed the thought away. The lady unlocked the door and stepped aside. I saw a beautiful grand piano.

"Soul are you going to play the piano?" I asked a hint of excitement in my statement.

"No" He said walking passed the piano over to the wall. He pulled out the ukulele I bought him for christmas.

"I'm going to play you ukulele and you will sing" He said. I stared at him and didn't understand what was going on.

"Um I don't sing" I said plainly

"Hell ya you do I've seen you" He said

"What song?" I asked he smirked

"Our song" I knew what he meant.

"Really?" I asked

"Yup are you ready?" He asked quickly tuning the ukulele by ear

"Always" I said dropping my coat on a near by chair. He started by plucking a few notes at a time and eventually started strumming.

"I'm falling down into my shadow..."

I couldn't tell you how we sounded together because although my mouth was sing words, my mind was sing to Soul in the Black room.

~O~

I walked out of the theater with Soul and I felt like I had just gotten married I was so happy. We had spent an hours singing together. I love it when Soul lets me in on his music because if I concentrate hard at Soul while he is being occupied by music I can see into his past. I noticed one day when he was listening to one of his favorite bands All Time Low and he was humming and tapping his finger to the beat. It was very faint but I could see a little boy that looked like young Soul and He was crying alone without anyone to hear him.

"So whats next?" I asked him

"Well I was thinking of taking you home in my arms" He said

"That sounds pretty good" i said looking at him

"I don't know Maka I might end up giving you a hickey" He said raising an eyebrow jokingly. I kissed him on the lip for a second before pulling away

"I think one hickey will be okay"

**~Author Note~**

**Oh My lovely readers a big thing happened in the pasted two weeks. I stopped cutting and I found better ways of coping with depression. It took so much out of me but I'm glad I stopped because I was hurting the people I loved as well as myslef. I decided that I will be responding to reviews ****AFTER**** I reacher 15 reviews or 20 followers. I'm very sorry that I'm putting it off but I want to respond to as many people as possible. Once again I want to thank you for reading and for supporting me as a writer it means a lot. Oh and happy valentines day. **

**~Somaluna**

**PS dont forget to follow chibi_kisses on instagram**


End file.
